


Yup

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ray tries something.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Kudos: 16





	Yup

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The car pulls into the alley, slowing to a halt outside their warehouse. There’s a short pause before Philip picks his bag off the floor and pushes down the lock. Usually, he climbs out of the car without a second thought, but there’s a strange, almost imperceptible hiccup where he looks at Ray and thinks, for whatever reason, that there might be something else to say. 

Ray grins at him. It’s a slick, easy thing, half shrouded in stubble, accentuated by the dimples in Ray’s cheeks and the wrinkles on his forehead. Somehow, he’s looking better lately. Or maybe it’s just Philip’s mind putting on a rose-coloured filter, because they might be closer than they used to be—he doesn’t _think_ Ray’s just around for money anymore. Or maybe it’s that Ray’s cut down on cigarettes and mostly cut out drinking. Maybe it’s Philip’s own sobriety. He might not have that if it weren’t for Ray taking him to AA, even if it is where he met Jenny and almost ruined his life. Philip’s still grateful.

Philip says, quiet but sincere, “Thanks for the ride.” 

Ray says, “Sure thing, kid.” And then he leans over, one arm slinging around Philip’s headrest. Ray closes the distance, and the next thing Philip knows, Ray’s lips are pressing into his. They feel chapped. It’s a quick but firm movement that’s over in a heartbeat. Ray pulls back, smile a fraction less confident. 

Philip blinks. He feels... more dazed than anything. He asks, “What was that?”

Ray shrugs. “Figured it was worth a shot.”

Philip’s eyebrows lift.

Ray shrugs again and turns his gaze to the windshield. “Alright, forget it. Never mind.” This is probably where Philip’s supposed to get out of the car and let Ray drive away, and maybe they’ll never talk about it again. That’s probably what’s supposed to happen after a rejection.

Philip didn’t really mean to reject it, he just never thought about it before, and he _stares_ at Ray for it. He’s trying to figure out why the hell Ray would make a pass at what he thinks is a washed up junkie with nothing better to do all day than crash in an ugly warehouse. Not that Ray’s a great catch himself. He’s kind of fun to hang out with sometimes, and he has been known to slip a few good deeds under the radar, and maybe he is sort of hot in his own way, but he’s just as messed up as Philip is. They’re a pile of grubby losers. 

Maybe that would make them a good fit. Ray asks, “You gettin’ out, or...?”

Philip still doesn’t know what to do. Somehow, he winds up leaning over anyway. He pecks Ray’s cheek, then hurriedly withdraws and gets out of the car, because he’s awkward and embarrassed and can’t believe he just did that. Before Philip can swing the door shut, Ray asks, “Pick you up tomorrow?”

Philip blurts out, “There’s no meeting tomorrow.”

“We could go see a movie. My treat.”

Another few horribly conspicuous seconds crawl by. Then Philip grunts, “Sure?”

Ray nods. The grin’s back. He reaches over to shut the door for Philip and drives off. 

Philip stands there, then goes inside to think.


End file.
